fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Danny's Adventure
Danny's Adventure is an RPG/platformer and the first in the Danny's Adventure series. It is to be release December 30, 2013 on the 3DS, and on April 18, 2014 on the GD Port. The game revolves about a young inhabitant from the Golden Empire named Danny , who embarks on a journey in order to save his empire from rising chaos. Modes Single/Multi Player Plot The first cutscene features Danny sleeping during a stormy night, when he wakes up. He thinks about how people from the empire have been disappearing, when he notices two weird creatures resembling humans running off. Thinking that they hold the key to the kidnapped people, he follows them. By the time Danny has cleared the first "world", he learns that he can access a far castle if he shuts down the 7 Towers creating a forcefield. After beating "World" 7, Danny eventually reaches Seam's Castle, and he eventually finds Seam himself at the deepest part in the castle. When Seam is defeated, Danny continues on in order to search for the kidnapped residents, but Seam slowly gets up, trying to stop him. As Danny steps out of the castle to look for the residents, a thunderstorm starts, and Markux appears, triggering the final showdown. After Markux is defeated, he flees, and everyone is rescued, however, Seam stops him, saying that he took the people into hiding because he feared that Markux was to hurt them. Forgiving Seam, Danny leads everyone back to the Golden Empire. The plot is exactly the same in Multi Player, except that second players can play as Sammy , Danny's little sister. Sammy isn't as strong as Danny, but can jump higher than Danny. Super Mode After beating Single or Multi Player, Super Mode is unlocked. Super Mode is essentially a tougher version of the normal version. Enemies are more powerful and move quicker, and there is no shops or EXP gaining, meaning players must play as the basic character. Also, there is now a short time limit to most levels, meaning little exploration is possible-however, for this reason, collectibles such as Gold Medals, Stickers, and Backgrounds are nowhere in Super Mode. Missions Missions is a mode only unlocked after the game has been beaten once. The missions focus around completing certain tasks in all of the levels of the Normal Mode, as well as 2 new forms of levels for certain tasks. Each level of Missions has 8 missions and a Boss Mission. For a full list of missions, see Danny's Adventure/Missions. EX Missions X Missions holds more powerful missions, only available after beating the original Missions mode. There are only 5 levels, with 5 missions in each level, and no boss missions. The EX Missions take place solely in the Super Mode levels, except for the very last mission which has original parts. Later missions may have several levels in a row. Versus Battle Versus Battle is a multiplayer mode available right from the start. Up to 4 players can fight in this mode, although it is possible to play solo against CPUs. Players can be either Danny or Sammy, with recolors available for multiple of the same person. The object of this mode is to collect the set amount of Goal Hoops, and reach the goal point before anyone else. Goal Hoops are most commonly found by defeating other players, but rarely they will appear on their own. Players can choose to play on levels of the Normal and Super Mode or on original levels solely found in Versus Battle. Soundtrack Soundtrack is the final unlockable mode. It's first unlocked after beating Normal Mode where all songs in that mode are found here to listen too. Upon beating Super Mode, Super Mode exclusive music as well as original Mission music is found here. After participating in Versus Battle, original Versus Battle music is found, and after defeating EX Missions sounds are included. When everything is 100% completed and a file is perfect, all new songs and sounds will appear otherwise unheard of in the main game. Gameplay Danny's Adventure is for the most part, a mix between a platformer and RPG. Danny goes through sidescrolling levels in an attempt to reach the Goal Flag at the end of each level. There are enemies in every level as well as collectibles: power ups in the forms of Super Bottles, special Gold Medallions, and Clips, the coin source and national money of the Golden Empire. However, Danny continuously powers up throughout the game as he defeats enemies and gains EXP, which can be traded in for upgrades. He can spend his Clips at a shop to buy upgrades, bottles, and health restoring food, among other things. Danny can naturally carry up to 3 things in his inventory. Danny normally gains his powers through bottles. The powers of bottles can stack. The more of a certain bottle he collects in a row without disruption, the more skills he can use related to the powers. Once you've obtained 4 Bottles in a row, one can use the Super Attack of that bottle-however, upon using the Super Attack, your powers are taken away and you can only use the basic skill once more. Characters *'Danny' is the main playable character, and a young boy who resides in the Golden Empire. *'Sammy' is the second playable character, and appears in single player mode to assist Danny. *'Seam' is supposedly thought of as the main villain of the game, until it is revealed he kidnapped everyone to keep them safe from Markux. He does not appear in person until the very last level, but is spoken of many times throughout the game. He is also the penultimate boss. *'Markux' is the true villain of the game, an unknown being who lived in the area known today as the Golden Empire long ago. He returns to take back his land and is the final boss. Levels See Danny's Adventure/Levels. Super Bottles Super Bottles are the main power ups of the game. When collecting a Super Bottle, you gain a skill to use, and the more bottles you collect in a row, the more skills you can unlock. When you have 4 bottles, you can use the Super Skill of that bottle, but it reverts your skills back to if you had one bottle after use. The sole exception is the Invinci Bottle, which acts more as an invincibility power up: Danny becomes invincible when he grabs one, and he cannot stack it. He also has all four basic skills right away and his Super Skill is automatically used when the time limit of the bottle runs out. The Invinci Bottle is the only bottle with a time limit: All other bottles are kept until the player loses a life or a different bottle is used. Below is a table showing all the different bottles in the game. Pictures DannyAdventureDanny.png|Danny, the main hero of the game. SammyDanny'sAdventure.png|Older art of Sammy, the second protagonist. Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Danny's Adventure (Series) Category:GD Gaming Studios Category:GamingDylan's Games